Inside Ben's mind
by bendyson1614
Summary: This is the story of an autistic boy from birth to the first year of college and of all the negatives and positives that happen sit back and get ready to read
1. Joy (1)

**If anyone wants to know this is based mainly on my real life as I'm only in college and can remember a large amount of events this will be from 1998 to 2015/2016 so sit back and get ready to read.**

 **Joy chapter (1)**

I just woke up in a bizarre black area along with a blue cushion, a purple string and red talking brick and something that looks like broccoli. Soon the brick started to talk "Hey what's that button do?" And right before our eyes there was a round button, and the brick tried to press the button but the broccoli lunged at him. And with the brick called Anger and the broccoli called Disgust having a fight, the cushion called Sadness was crying madly in a corner, and the string called Fear was stating a possible amount of outcomes of pressing the button including something called the apocalypse I had the sudden urge to press the button and then some bizarre noises came out and with Disgust's foot in Anger's stomach, a miniature river coming out of sadness's eyes, and a list about the size of the entire room coming out of Fear's clipboard, we saw a bizarre yellow orb coming out of this turbine and into this table looking thing, and then we heard someone saying welcome to the world Benjamin Frank Dyson and then we realised where we were inside in some babies head.

After about 2 weeks we now know that we do something in this babies head and as such we haven't been doing anything instead examine where we are and so hopefully figure out our purpose as well as have everybody press the button now and again, let's hope for the best.


	2. Sadness and Fear 1

**Authors note every emotion is going to be talking in a different way in the chapters and as such both Sadness and Fear will be sharing chapters also this will be a very long story as I have to go through a lot of events of my life.**

S, s, s Sadness here well life here is very weird because we are were nervous about what is happening well except for Anger who wanted to continue to press the button we had to tie him to a chair then a day ago something scary happened in which a dog started to bark like mad at Ben we were absolutely horrified and started to run around like crazy since we had absolutely no idea what to do then fear did something very unique and I'm going to get Fear to tell you what so can you tell us what happened?

Why I shall Sadness. As Sadness said that dog barked at us like mad and as such we did not know what to do suddenly, I felt the button calling me to press so incredibly slowly I pressed the button and as such Ben started to get scared and then Sadness also pressed the button, and he started to cry and then 2 different coloured orbs came out a blue one and a purple one the purple orb went on to a turntable of some sorts and it created an island with 2 big figures protecting a small figure obviously the little figure was Ben and the 2 big figures were obviously his parents and now we knew what both me and Sadness's purposes were: to protect Ben and make him feel loved we think we know what my purpose is but we aren't entirely sure on sadness's role so keep in touch. Ah a spider (starts running around like mad)

St, St Stay tuned.


	3. anger chapter 1

**Authors note again the genders of the emotions are female for Anger and Disgust and male for Fear, Sadness and Joy so in case anyone wants to know so here's angers time to shine.**

Hey Anger here, it's been 3 days since the first 'core memory' was made and we've figured out that memory makes Ben well Ben and then everyone decided to make Fear in charge. Well everyone except for me but I was put on the naughty stool because of me stating that he was too cowardly to control Ben or anyone for that matter then just a few minutes ago, we were watching something called a television, as if this will be any use for Ben in the future we were watching a programme with a really annoying person in charge can't remember his name mostly his voice which was irritating and whilst Fear was asleep as he was bored by this and so was I, I pressed the button which made Ben stick out his tongue I think and whilst everyone had rugby tackled me to the floor a new memory was made like with fears memory it went onto a turntable and made a brand new island which featured a person crossing his or her arms at something and the other emotions then realised I had just helped to change Ben


	4. disgust chapter 1

Hello Disgust here as Anger told you she created a new core memory, and as such we are nervous about having any change to Ben so for about 5 months me Sadness and Joy are banned from touching the console and as such we were all emotional wrecks, ironic I know but then about a few hours ago we saw some food that we all knew could cause some problems with Ben's stomach and so very carefully I decided to touch the control panel thankfully fear allowed me to press the button since he knew that something really bad could have happened. The food was called "Baked Beans"

 **Yeah as this chapter shows some things about me and mostly my foods also by the way Joy isn't going to have another chapter for about 3 chapters because I am preparing for a big chapter and by the way the next 3 chapters are going to be short so just be prepared**


	5. Sadness and Fear 2

Hello Sadness here so it's been about 7 years, and mostly it's been me and fear who have been charge of Ben. He has entered school and is known by the other children as something called a cry-baby, and as such we think that's something good so I'm in control of the console which if you won't to know is just a button. Joy thinks that something should happen to change the console but we don't listen to him the only time he is in control is when it is his birthday and when we are watching something called Disney and Pixar movies, as such there aren't that many happy memories. I think something is going on since now and again, the console goes completely grey and we think the console just glitches out, as such we just get Joy to touch the console to fix it as such Ben is getting very upset and bizarre and as such that's good I think.

Nothing special here from fear here ooh that rhymed what fun so see ya


End file.
